Rocket Town
Rocket Town (ロケット村 Rokettomura) (Thị trấn tên lửa) là quê nhà của Cid Highwind trong Final Fantasy VII. __TOC__ Cốt truyện Giấc mơ tan vỡ của Cid Vài năm trước khi game bắt đầu, thị trấn này bao gồm các nhà khoa học làm việc trong dự án dùng tên lửa đưa người vào không gian đầu tiên trên planet, trên tên lửa Shinra No. 26. Tuy nhiên, khi Shera phát hiện một khe hở ở bình oxi, cô ở lại để sửa nó, trong khi tên lửa sắp được phóng. Việc này làm Cid buộc phải hủy lệnh phóng, làm tên lửa rơi xuống và bị hư hại nặng. Sự kiện xấu hổ này làm Shinra bỏ rơi dự án và chỉ còn tài trợ nhỏ giọt. Cid đổ lỗi cho Shera đã làm tan vỡ giấc mơ bay vào kh6ong gian của ông, và đối xử với cô khá tệ sau đó. Episode 15 của Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- thay đổi sự kiện khi tiết lộ rằng AVALANCHE đã phá hoại động cơ của tên lửa. Nó cũng cho biết chính Rufus Shinra là người đã đề nghị hủy chương trình không gian, được sự ủng hộ của toàn bộ ban lãnh đạo Shinra. Cuộc viếng thăm đầu tiên của Cloud Years later, Cloud Strife and his party come to Rocket Town in search of Sephiroth. They meet with Cid and learn that President Rufus Shinra has come to Rocket Town. This fulfils Cid's hopes that the space program will finally be restarted. Instead, Rufus just wants Cid's airplane, the Tiny Bronco. Once again, Cid's dreams are sent crashing down. He betrays Shinra and fights his boss Palmer along with Cloud and the party. They use the Tiny Bronco to escape, but it is badly damaged, and after crashing down in the sea can only be used as a crude boat. Vào không gian Rocket Town does not again factor into the plot until the second Disc, once Sephiroth has unleashed Meteor onto the Planet, and after Cloud has returned to sanity. The party fights with Shinra over the Huge Materia Shinra plans to launch with Cid's Rocket into space, right into the Meteor in hopes of destroying it. Cloud and his party, meanwhile, want the Huge Materia to fight against Sephiroth. They fight through the Turk Rude and enter the rocket's control room. Palmer gleefully tells them over radio that the rocket is sent to automatic launch, and goes on to launch the party into outer space with the rocket. Luckily there is an escape pod in the back of the rocket, which allows the party to flee. Before the party can leave, the last Huge Materia can be rescued. To get it, a code must be punched in. During this part Cid will give hints to the player to help decipher the code. The right combination is: - - - Whether or not the Materia is rescued, the rocket still crashes into Meteor and creates a blinding explosion massive enough to be seen around the entire Planet. However, the Meteor is unaffected. Item tìm thấy First Visit: *Yoshiyuki - (from the old man) *Power Source *Drill Arm Second Visit: *Huge Materia (holds Bahamut ZERO) *Venus Gospel - (from the old man after talking to him three times) *Fourth Bracelet Cửa hàng Đĩa 1 | valign="top" width="50%"| Weapon Shop |} Đĩa 2/3 | valign="top" width="50%"| Weapon Shop |} Bản nhạc chủ đề The background music that plays in Rocket Town is "The Oppressed" (虐げられた民衆 Shiitagerareta Minshū). Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Các thị trấn